The Tempting Liaison
by PrincessMorgan
Summary: What happens when two people who work so closely together discover what really lies, deep inside. Haven't decided on a second chapter... yet!


**AN: I wront this a long time ago... I still have trouble re-reading my own words, emotions can be very raw**

**I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters!**

* * *

**The Tempting Liaison**

She knew she shouldn't be feeling it. She knew she shouldn't be thinking it, but for some reason it made her feel better about herself. Serena sat at the large table full of her fellow work colleagues. One of those colleagues she had been thinking about all afternoon and he just happened to be seated right next to her.

Serena took a quick glance to her left. Yep, there he was, sitting there completely oblivious to the very dangerous thoughts that swirled in her head. She admired the way he held the conversation he was having with someone across the table from him. All knowledge of the conversation lost on her as she tried to focus on the glass of wine in front of her. She kept telling herself that this could never happen, it shouldn't happen, it wouldn't happen. He was her boss, and furthermore, he was married.

He turned to her and caught her eye smiling as if he could sense what she was thinking. This had been going on for a while now. The flirting, the looks, the subtle touches, it all drove her completely insane, he was the one thing she couldn't have, he was Darien Shields.

Lunch has been eaten, and the wine was beginning to flow. The conversations seemed to drag out and Serena was having trouble keeping her attention away from him. They were ushered from the table to the main bar of the restaurant. Serena vaguely remembered someone ordering shots, and downing two or three of them herself. She still kept a close eye on him, needing to know where he was and who he was looking at. Knowing at the end of the night, she would go home to her long time boyfriend Seyia, and he to his wife. It almost drove her insane. Serena had been stewing on that idea for a while, until she found herself seated in the back of taxi next to him. Him. It sounded so easy to say, so easy to think. Pity 'him' was the one she couldn't have.

They began to talk about something trivial before she felt him grab her hand as the taxi took a rather sharp turn. Was it just her or did he feel what she felt also. She shook her head denying that last thought as he gave her a funny look. Exiting the cab they found themselves surrounded by people once again, and looking for the next drink. Somehow excusing themselves to travel the short distance to the bar, they ordered some more wine. Each taking their glass, a familiar silence fell over them. This was the silence where they would just be, in each other's presence, each in their own thoughts about each other. She looked up to find him looking back at her, recognition in his eyes. The look was broken when some friends injected dragging both outside once more.

After a few wines, Serena found herself in the back seat of a cab once more, and once more seated next to him. This time she noticed they were alone. Fiddling with her purse she retrieved her phone and text a simple message 'still out, will call later, phone flat.' She hoped that relived some of her guilt over her boyfriend for the time being. It was after all, getting late and they had been out for quiet sometime.

Stepping out of the taxi once more she looked at the building in front of her. She recognised it well. For this was the place, where they had last been drunk and alone together. His hand reached around her back and settled on the small of her back as he began to guide here through the crowed lobby. Serena shivered at his touch. Maybe she hadn't dreamed all this up, maybe; just maybe he was thinking and feeling the same things as she. Ordering yet another drink at the bar, the two took a seat in the corner of the over crowed bar. The table seemed to be waiting for them, it was out of the way and private, somewhere words could be said and be lost in a sea o conversations and music.

He looked her again and made her shiver. After another long silence he told her that he should send her home to her boyfriend, she knew she should do as he asked, but she didn't want to go home. He looked at her from his seated position next to her, he seemed to be struggling with something. After a few minutes of inner struggle he told her. He told her exactly what he was feeling and thinking. She was amused at first that she had been right, it had been the same as her. The discussion surrounded how they each felt about each other, and how long this 'feeling' had been between them. They both agreed it had been for some time now, and how good it felt to have it out in the open.

Serena's eyes suddenly began to well up. She had suddenly realised that no matter how much they both wanted this to happen, it couldn't. They were both committed. He looked at the sad expression on her face and the small tear trailing its way down her cheek. Telling her not to cry he placed his arm around her back and pulled her into him. Kissing her on the head he repeated his plea. Remembering for the first time that she had lots of mascara and eyeliner on, she adhered to his plea, for fear of looking like a panda. Serena slowly lifted herself back to her seat, his hand never wavering from its spot on her back.

After a few more words, and more than subtle looks, both slid from the stools they had been sitting on and headed to the nearest taxi rank. Both not wanting to leave, both thinking about somewhere discreet to go. His hand still on her back, moved right around her as she indicated that it was cold. She leaned onto his shoulder and relished in the comfort. He placed a small kiss on her forehead and whispered that he didn't want to leave either.

A taxi pulled up in front of them. Remembering whom she was with and the fact that he had a family to go home to she quickly jumped up and headed in the direction of the taxi. He followed, holding her hand, and opened the door. Both needing and wanting, but both too well aware at what was at stake, they looked at each other intensely before Serena took initiative and jumped into the waiting taxi, leaving him, and not looking back.


End file.
